


Changes // Kenma Kozume

by elixsium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Other, Third Year Kozume Kenma, a little bit of kuroken i guess??, idk i just wanted to write about kenma cutting his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixsium/pseuds/elixsium
Summary: Dumb teen boy cuts his hair at 1 am and everyone is shooked
Relationships: kuroken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Changes // Kenma Kozume

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing friend Greg for helping me with the grammar :D
> 
> A little one shot I wrote bc i really wanted to write about 3rd year kenma

Kenma never liked changes.  
And there were so many changes happening in his life all at the same time that he couldn’t even realize what was happening.  
All of sudden, he was a third year, his parents were talking about university and moving out, he became the captain of Nekoma and Kuroo went away for college.  
It was the first time in almost ten years he had to take the train to school without him.  
Even when they went to a different school -like when Kuroo was at his first year of high school and Kenma at his last year of middle school- they always took the same train, and parted ways only at the last stop. Now, there was no Kuroo waiting for him outside of his door at morning, and no Kuroo running to him when he got out of school.  
Also, the though of school ending always terrorized him. Not that he liked school, but after graduating he would’ve had to take care of himself all of his own, moving away from his parents and friends.  
But… as the changes were happening, he was slowly starting to realize that he wasn’t alone like he thought he was. There were two first year who joined the volleyball club that took his same train, just one stop later than him. They were loud, but he liked them. In the volleyball team, there still was Lev, Inuoka, Taketora and the others. And there still was Karasuno to beat, with Shoyo and his setter now stronger than ever. There was Fukurodani, training camps, nationals. Kuroo still called and texted him every week, to see how he was doing with school and with the team. They were all still there. Different from before, but still there.  
It wasn’t that bad as he thought. The world didn’t end. And he was still there, just like the others.  
He sat in front of the mirror, fingers playing with his dyed blonde hair. It was starting to really be too long. He liked it, but the length made playing volleyball even more difficult, since it always covered his eyes and limited his vision field. He couldn’t even tie them, since they were too short to do it, and he looked ridiculous. Actually, limiting his vision field was the main reason he never cut it. The other reason was that Kuroo liked long hair. But… Kuroo was in university and his hair was basically fried. After all, cutting them to his ears wouldn’t have made that big of a difference for his vision field.  
“I’m probably going to regret this, but whatever.” he said, taking the scissors from the bathroom cabinet.  
He chopped off a good three inches of his hair. He watched it fall into the sink, and then down the drain. following the water when he opened the tap. Snip after Snap, his hair went from touching his shoulders to barely being under his ear.  
Then, he shaved what originally was an undercut but with time just became a mess ok black roots, and proceeded adjusting the tips.  
It was past midnight when he finally finished cleaning the sink and looked at his new reflection in the mirror. He almost didn’t recognize himself. It didn’t look bad, he still struggled to see, but it was strange. He wasn’t used to feel air on his neck like that.  
“What’s done is done” he said, shrugging his head and going to bed.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR??” Lev started screaming as soon as Kenma entered the gym.  
“I cut it?” Kenma replied, picking up a ball that was rolling out of the door and  
“YEAH I CAN SEE THAT, BUT WHY?”  
“the length bothered me”  
“YEAH BUT- “  
“Shut up Lev”  
Practice went by without any other big interruptions like the Lev one. Maybe because Kenma made him run around the gym three times because of it. The others, not wanting to risk the same punishment, stuck to a little “I like your hair” as they exited the gym to go home that night.  
He switched off the lights of the gym. The day was finally over and he survived the wave of shook that submerged his family, classmates and teammates. Or he though.  
“So… when were you going to tell me about this?”

“Kuroo?”  
Kenma turned. His friend was standing right in front of him, leaning on the door frame with one arm.  
He answered “I was going to”  
“mh” he said as took one strand of Kenma’s hair between his fingers. “You look good”  
“Yeah, sure”  
“I’m serious!”  
“Didn’t you like long hair?”  
“You know what? I changed my mind”  
Kenma sighed, pushing Kuroo away to close the door.  
“Why are you here?” he asked, while he sat down to change his shoes.  
“I came back from college to visit my dad, and I thought that maybe I could do a quick deviation and come to say hi to everyone”  
“You arrived late”  
“Yeah, I noticed it, no need to rub it in”

Kenma stood up. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulders and looked at Kuroo “Are you going home now?”  
“Well it’s not like I have anything better to do” he smiled.  
“Let’s go, we’re going to miss the train”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading this short oneshot! I'd really appreciate if you leaft a comment with your opinion/constructive criticism! Have a good day :D


End file.
